Fantasmas, traviesos fantasmas
by MaferKP
Summary: AU. Ellos no eran los usuales bromistas, y un cambio no era malo de vez en cuando. OneShot Ichiruki&Ulquihime! Advertencias: Frustración sexual, escenas implícitas.


**Holaaa! Llegó MaferKP con un nuevo OneShot *-* Espero y les guste, se me ocurrió luego de haber visto la parte de una serie jajaja. **

**Summary: Ellos no eran los usuales bromistas, y un cambio no era malo de vez en cuando.**

**Pairing: Ichigo & Rukia. Ulquiorra & Orihime.**

**Advertencias: Frustracion sexual por parte de un pobre pelinegro/ Mención de ese tipo de situaciones (nada explicito). **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

_**Fantasmas….traviesos fantasmas.**_

En la residencia Abarai convivían tres jóvenes hombres. Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra Cifer y Renji Abarai. Ichigo y Renji eran primos mientras el otro era solo un estudiante (aunque ya se había graduado) que se había residenciado allí años antes, ganándose la confianza y amistad de los dos familiares.

La residencia del pelirrojo con tatuajes, ocupaba perfectamente las necesidades de los 3 hombres. Cada uno tenía su propia y módica habitación, una sala de estar relativamente grande, cocina y dos baños, era perfecto para todos. Era lo suficientemente grande para también mantener allí a otros dos personajes femeninos, Orihime Inoue y Rukia Kuchiki, que no vivían con ellos, pero ya tenían llaves del lugar y hasta tenían ciertos lugares personalizados y ocupados por ellas.

En total 5 personas, las cuales eran muy cercanas (a pesar de las personalidades tan diferentes) y la amistad fluía perfectamente, donde los juegos y momentos agradables surgían muy a menudo. Y por supuesto, las bromas pesadas tampoco quedaban fuera.

Ichigo no era el que usualmente jugaba bromas a los demás. En realidad él mismo llegaba, algunas veces, a ser la victima de alguna de las bromas de Rukia y Renji (más que todo del segundo). En otras veces, cuando Orihime, Rukia y hasta el mismo Renji eran las víctimas, Ichigo solo se limitaba a ser el espectador y a reírse tanto hasta casi tirarse al piso.

Esta era la razón principal por la cual quizás Abarai y Ulquiorra lo miraban extrañados. Él primero intentando ahogar su propia risa y el segundo con una pizca de curiosidad en sus ojos cuando vieron al pelinaranjo con una sábana blanca cubriéndolo y una máscara espantosa en su rostro. El chico levanto un poco su máscara sonriéndoles con superioridad a los otros dos, como para dar constancia a que la broma que haría a continuación seria una de las mejores, y rápidamente regreso la máscara a su lugar y suspiro preparándose para caminar. Ulquiorra seguía atrás vigilando que Renji no le diera un ataque por aguantar la risa.

Ya eran casi las 7 de la noche así que todo a estaba a oscuras excepto una pequeña luz que salía del cuarto de Ichigo; el susodicho se dirigía silenciosamente hacia donde estaba la luz. La adrenalina corría por sus venas expectante por lo que ocurriría en unos minutos; también el pobre se trataba de controlar así mismo de no quejarse por haber agarrado hielo con sus manos desnudas (quería una táctica más verdadera) y poder llegar a su destino sin ser descubierto.

Casi deja salir un suspiro cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto. Allí dentro se encontraba Rukia Kuchiki acostada boca abajo felizmente dibujando en su bloc siendo iluminada por solo una lámpara, mientras balanceaba sus piernas y tarareaba al son de la música que escuchaba por sus audífonos.

Rukia estaba completamente distraída y vulnerable.

Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros sintiéndose aliviado al ver que ella le estaba dando la espalda a él. Iba a ser un completo fracaso si ella estaba al revés, lo veía, y la broma quedaba arruinada. El chico dio suaves pasos hasta llegar a la cama y se agacho a un lado de ésta. Luego de unos segundos, con sus helados dedos a causa del hielo, tocó de la manera más ligera del mundo a la pequeña y enfocada pelinegra.

El toque impresionantemente frio la sobresalto y enseguida se quitó los audífonos y volteo con un poco de molestia hacia el lado donde estaba el pelinaranjo enmascarado, quien estaba más cerca de lo esperado quedando cara a cara con ella.

El Kurosaki juró que la expresión de Rukia en ese momento fue la MEJOR que él llego a ver en sus 21 años de vida! La chica al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar pero apenas cayó en cuenta del terrorífico rostro y cuerpo frente a ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca formó una pequeña 'o'. Ichigo satisfactoriamente había grabado todo eso en su mente en cámara lenta. Pero eso no acabó ahí, sino en el salto que dio la chica que le provocó caerse al suelo hacia el otro lado, todo mientras un grito mortal escapaba de su garganta.

Ichigo se estaba riendo tan fuerte que temía con perder la respiración en cualquier momento y acabaría ahogándose. Mientras se quitaba la máscara logró escuchar la risilla tonta de Renji desde la puerta y aunque Cifer no hacia o decía nada, el pelinaranjo sabía que estaba allí. El de cabello chillón trepó la cama para ver hacia donde estaba su víctima ya esperando por su respuesta llena de rabia y gritos hacia él. –Ruukiaa…- cantó con intenciones de molestarla e incitarla aun más y se quitó la sábana de encima sonriendo triunfante.

Pero en vez de reprimendas y regaños, lo que se escucharon fueron unos casi inaudibles bufidos por donde estaba la chica. Sorprendido, Ichigo rápidamente salió de la cama y se agacho a ver a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el piso con las piernas recogidas. Ella estaba sollozando con la cabeza escondida en sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

''Mierda'' fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Ichigo mientras se sentaba al lado de Rukia. El muchacho intento agarrar una de las muñecas de la chica para descubrir su rostro pero ella enseguida la retiró con molestia y siguió en la misma posición ya sin lograr esconder sus sollozos. Tragándose sus preocupaciones, él la levantó como pudo por los hombros y logró que se pusiera de pie, ella aun estaba cabizbaja y algo tensa mas no se quejó cuando Ichigo la acercó a él en un estrecho abrazo.

Todos sabían que la joven Kuchiki tenia de esas relaciones amor/odio con las situaciones de terror. Le encantaba asustar a los demás y burlarse, pero si se le hacia alguna pequeña insinuación a ella, era una de las primeras en gritar y agarrar fuertemente a quien tuviera cerca, por supuesto, de la forma más disimulada posible, pero se notaba a leguas que algo de nervios le daba.

El joven Kurosaki nunca llego a esperar una reacción como la de ese instante. Él lo máximo que pensó que le haría la chica era no hablarle por un mes, y por supuesto dejarle un dolor corporal de hasta dos semanas de la paliza que le daría. Él no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué la ojivioleta estaba llorando, ¿estaba en shock del susto? Se golpeo muy fuerte al caerse? O lloraba por la vergüenza de haberse asustado tan facilmente? Ninguna de esas opciones eran acordes a la personalidad de Rukia, quizás la primera era la más afín. Aunque tal vez la Kuchiki tuvo una experiencia o trauma con monstruos o algo relacionado que ni él ni nadie sabían?

El chico la acercó un poco más a él sosteniendo su cabeza para que la apoyara en su pecho. - Rukia...-murmuró con voz suave el chico mientras la acomodaba -Rukia…disculpa. Realmente disculpa…- la chica solo coloco sus puños en los hombros del pelinaranjo agarrando fuertemente la tela de su camisa, sin dignarse a verlo aun.

Ya Rukia había parado de emitir algún sonido luego de unos minutos, pero aun se escuchaba su respiración entrecortada. –No…- empezó la chica a hablar por primera vez en la noche, sacando de su estupor a Ichigo quien ya se encontraba cómodo confortándola y absorbiendo el aroma que ella emitía. - No me vuelvas a hacer eso.- siguió haciendo notar su indignación a pesar de su débil voz. –Pude haberte matado lo sabes?- agregó como amenaza, la cual el muchacho consideró más adorable que peligrosa. – Te lo juro, pude haberlo hecho! Parecías un idiota.- comento con un poco más de fuerza en su voz.

Él simplemente sonrió rodando los ojos, y sintió como la ojivioleta levantaba su rostro para mirarlo con sus ojos tan profundos que te podías hundir en ellos, con ése brillo particular después de haber llorado, los parpados ligeramente rojos y sus labios sonrosados y brillantes. Suspirando derrotado, el chico retiro algunos cabellos que estaban descolocados y tapaban el rostro de ella, movió todos excepto por el acostumbrado mechón que cruzaba desde su frente hasta su nariz. – Lo sé, si parecía un idiota. Pero tu estas igual de hermosa que siempre. Disculpa.-

La chica lo inspecciono cuidadosamente como para saber si decía la verdad. –Deberías de comprarme algo de Chappy para hacerme sentir mejor.- finalizó con un puchero sin abandonar su mirada del rostro de su novio.

-Aff…no puede ser un dulce como una torta de chocolate o algo así!? Siempre es una torta de choc..- el chico iba a seguir objetando pero fue detenido por los suaves labios de la pelinegra determinando un silencioso acuerdo.

El chico sonrió en el beso y la muchacha poco después repitió el acto, siguieron besándose con dulzura mientras el chico conducia a su pequeña a acostarse en la cama quedando él encima de ella.

Separaron sus labios para verse mutuamente a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.- repitió la ojivioleta colocando su mano en la mejilla de él quien por instinto agarró para mantenerla allí.

-Nunca…-prometió besando la palma de ella y luego agacharse para robarle otro beso y muchos más…la noche era larga de todas formas. E Ichigo iba a aprovechar eso para reconfortar a su novia y arrancarle sus miedos.

La gran sonrisa y ojos brillosos que se formaban en el rostro de Rukia eran pruebas de que ya ella no estaba enojada con Ichigo. Y como Rukia Kuchiki no estaría feliz si su novio le acababa de regalar un hermoso conejo blanco de mascota?. ''Chappy'' era su nombre.

Renji aun soltaba unas carcajadas por la forma en que tuvo que recompensar su primo a su pequeña novia y Ulquiorra tenía un dejo de curiosidad e interés en su silenciosa aura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ulquiorra no era de esos a los que le interesaban asustar a las demás personas, no era por ser condescendiente con estos, sino que le parecía algo realmente estúpido el fin de hacer asustar a alguien solo por diversión. A pesar de que su punto de vista con respecto a las bromas pesadas no había cambiado por completo, él realmente considero el truco que Ichigo había hecho antes realmente interesante y quería experimentarla él mismo para saber qué resultado obtendría.

Cuando Renji se fue luego de ser llamado por alguien, y Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban en el cuarto del segundo tomándose un tiempo a solas (y se podía adivinar por los constantes suspiros y sonidos rechinantes de la cama que salían de su cuarto); Ulquiorra preparó su propia broma. Como el Kurosaki, también se puso una sábana blanca y usó la horrible máscara, aunque mientras caminaba por el silencioso pasillo vio su propio reflejo; el chico se inspeccionó sin hacer algún movimiento.

Bueno, ya la máscara podía despedirse, era aterradoramente ridicula. El Cifer la lanzó luego de quitársela hastiado.

Luego, el pálido y pelinegro muchacho se sentó en el sillón individual a esperar tranquilamente a que su víctima llegara.

La chica estaba tarde. Desde que estaba en su último año de carrera sus horas de estudio ahora se extendían más, hasta pasadas las 8pm, molestando de cierta forma a Ulquiorra. Y quien no se molestaría luego de haberse acostumbrado los últimos años a estar prácticamente todas las noches en compañía de su novia, quien (aunque él nunca lo diría a los demás) le alegraba y tranquilizaba por dentro. Por eso el pelinegro frustrado pensaba que el amor era muy estúpido; pero aun más estúpido era él por haber caído en tal sentimiento y no poder salir a causa de la increíblemente amable ojigris Inoue Orihime.

Ambos chicos se conocieron en la Universidad, él siendo un año mayor que ella.

Si Ichigo y Renji hubieran apostado de si el ojiverde tendría novia pues ambos hubiesen perdido porque nunca en sus cabezas pasó que alguien fuera lo suficientemente cuerdo, normal y amable consigo mismo para querer estar de pareja con alguien tan monótono, insensible y serio como el Cifer. Y si hubieran apostado a favor con que él sí tendría novia, pues jamás hubiesen creído que lograría tener a su lado a alguien como la dulce y gentil Inoue.

Pero el mundo es extraño, y cosas muy extrañas e inéditas pasan. La pelinaranja se había enamorado perdidamente del joven pelinegro y lenta y difícilmente Ulquiorra se dio cuenta que estaba por completo enamorado de la hermosa joven.

Ya tenían 3 años juntos, siendo casi inseparables ya que estaban juntos en la Universidad, pero eso cambio cuando el chico se graduó el año anterior y ella empezó su último año. Se veían menos. Y esto frustraba por demás al de ojos esmeralda, extrañaba compartir con su novia y estar con ella, y por supuesto también las noches en donde los dos disfrutaban el uno del otro como nunca. Ya el chico extrañaba con demasiada ansia los agudos sonidos que su novia emitía siempre que estaban a solas, que dejaban al chico completamente loco y casi moviéndose por instinto.

Por supuesto, su frustración era captada y era la principal fuente de burlas por parte de sus compañeros de piso, siendo la más usada la de ''Oye Ulquiorra, vas a gastar el agua caliente de tan _**laaaaaaaarga**_ ducha! Que pasa, tienes mucha tensión encima?'' eso seguido por risas y una chocada de manos de los otros. Pero el pálido nunca les contestaba volviendo puños sus manos, y tratando de ignorarlos, pero era inevitable pensar en que lo que decían era verdadero. Las duchas largas ya no eran suficientes, nunca lo fueron.

Regresando a la residencia Abarai, ya habían pasado unos largos 10 minutos desde que el ojiverde se sentó en el sillón a esperar, y su novia no llegaba. El chico suspiró, no había cambiado su posición ni cambiado su expresión monótona e inexpresiva desde el primer momento. Con algo de aburrimiento, el muchacho se dedicó a inspeccionar la oscura sala de estar buscando algo con que distraerse, y lo consiguió al minuto. Una de sus historietas de Batman que Orihime le había regalado años antes y aunque el joven pretendía no gustarle mucho, en realidad le encantaba.

Luego de unos 15 minutos del chico estando sumergido en su comic, un sonido de la puerta de la entrada hizo que levantara el rostro sin abandonar su cara de póquer del rostro y arrojo la historieta en la mesa donde estaba.

El joven se levantó cuidadosamente y escucho como la luz de la cocina era prendida y unas bolsas eran apoyadas, y él adivinó que trajo un pequeño mercado. El pelinegro alzo una ceja un poco molesto, pensando el por qué ella no lo llamó para pedir ayuda con las bolsas.

Pudo ver camino a la cocina que la puerta de la entrada a la casa aun estaba abierta, pero prefirió ignorarlo y dedico a cautelosamente asomarse por la puerta de la cocina.

Efectivamente había unas cuantas bolsas encima de la mesa y Ulquiorra pudo ver que alguien estaba detrás de la gran puerta de la nevera abierta. Probablemente guardando alguno de los productos.

El chico adelanto en su mente su victoria mientras seguía en silencio acercándose a la agachada silueta tras la nevera. El susto que se llevaría Inoue podría ser el perfecto castigo para ella por no haberle pedido ayuda a él.

-Ulquiorra-kun?- preguntó una voz femenina por detrás de él haciendo que éste parara su caminata.

-WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- el grito ensordecedor que dio Renji Abarai no fue natural. Y es que el pobre pelirrojo era quien estaba en la nevera y apenas cerró la puerta vio al 'espectro' que no había sentido llegar. El chico casi con mierda en sus pantalones salió corriendo de la cocina sin aun darse cuenta quien era tras la sabana y se fue tras un fuerte portazo.

10 minutos después…

-Que intentabas hacer Ulquiorra?- dijo con una risilla la pelinaranja. La chica estaba sentada en el regazo de éste peinándolo, ya que se había despeinado al quitarse la sabana de encima.

-Nada…-contesto algo molesto. Pues nada salió como lo planeado. La chica solo dejo escapar una risa suave golpeando con su aliento fresco el rostro de su novio.- Por qué no me llamaste por ayuda para las bolsas? Por qué llamaste a Renji en vez de a mí?-preguntó dejando a sus celos salir a flote.

La muchacha enternecida puso una mano en la mejilla de él y la acaricio con el pulgar. –Porque él fue quien me pidió el favor de pasar por el mercado a comprarle unas cosas y quedamos en que lo llamaría cuando estuviese lista.

Ulquiorra hizo una nota mental de matar al pelirrojo por pedirle favores a su novia, luego se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir.

~A lo lejos un muy asustado Renji, que seguía corriendo como animal asustado, tuvo la ligera sensación de que algo malo ocurriría pronto ~

-De todas maneras, el único a quien debes llamar es a mí. Quería era darte una lección por eso.- dijo con un dejo de molestia, sin despegar su vista de los ojos grises frente a él y posicionó sus manos a los costados de ella.

-Una lección?- preguntó inocente acomodando sus brazos en los hombros de él y el chico solo frunció un poco su ceño al ver como la chica lo tentaba con un puchero.-Veo que no funcionó….-comentó sonriéndole restregándole aun más en cara que su pequeña broma fue un desastre.

El muchacho se levantó del sillón cargando a la joven con un brazo bajo sus rodillas y la otra rodeando su espalda.

-A donde me llevas?-preguntó sin poder abandonar la sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro y sin soltar su agarre de los hombros de su novio.

-Tengo en mente otra lección para ti.- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de él tras adentrarse a su habitación y cerrarla con seguro.

**-THE END-**

**Y…..que les pareció? A mi me gustó mucho escribirlo Espero y les haya gustadoo~~~. Manden review con su opinión!**

**Estoy pensando realizar un fanfic constituido por OneShots de de Bleach donde ustedes los lectores me pidan que historia quieren que haga! Es decir, oneshots que sea por medio de prompts/ ideas de ustedes; con cualquier personaje, pareja, situación y categoría que ustedes quieran. Como especie de drabble, que no tienen nada que ver entre sí y no seria drabble ya que serían más largos que 1000 palabras (o eso creo jajaja).**

**Ej. Alguno de ustedes me pidan: * Comprando su nueva casa. Pareja: Ichiruki. Comedia y fluff*. Algo de ese estilo!**

**Que opinan? Les gustaría? Diganme su opinión por aquí y asi yo consideraría el hacerlo o no. Si consigo al menos 5 o más personas que les guste la idea pues lo hago!**

**Bueno nos leemos!**

**MaferKP~**


End file.
